Orbit
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: They always seemed to be stuck in orbit- never to come close enough to the other woman, and always pried apart by everything they were forced to stand for.


**AN: **I came up with this idea at work when I was washing dishes- and I still can't fully remember what all it entitled other than Leona and Diana watching the stars and remembering times they used to have before everything went to hell between them. Sadly when I get the time to write about it though I'm exhausted- I just wanted to get it down before I totally forgot what I was writing for and about.

* * *

Sometimes she really wondered why she was chosen- of all the people that could have been saved- why had the sun chosen her as it's champion?

_Everything would have been so much easier had she not been chosen. _

It wasn't like she despised the sun though, quite the opposite in fact considering it had saved her life, but part of her truly wondered if it was just a manipulative force pulling her into its plan and brainwashing those who sought out it's guidance.

_But would the sun... the very thing that kept life sustained all over Valoran, truly wish ill will upon those who would seek out another to worship? Was it that self centered?_

But surely not.

(At least, she assumed not.)

_She prayed not._

_She had lost too much for it to be true. Maybe she was simply ignorant to the true will the sun was intending or wished to impose upon her shoulders- misdeeds done in the sun's name. (Which meant her name as well, and she hated that fact.)_

_Those thoughts always came at odd times however- when she glimpsed sight of the platinum haired beauty she used to know in her matches across the League._

Maybe the Solari had simply adopted the trait from the sun- or a self-entitled avatar that had existed centuries previous to her and ordered the purge of their Lunari brothers and sisters.

_Sometimes, she wished she knew the answer. _

_But she was scared to find out that truth as well._

_Some things were better left untouched it seemed._

Rubbing a tired hand over her face, she shifted, stretching her aching legs out on the shingled roof before they retracted back against her chest, her chin finding ease on her arms that rested on her knees.

_She wished she wasn't alone... _

_But the one person she wanted to be there wasn't- the smell of ozone and spent gunpowder lacking from her side, an extra warmth pressed against her to edge off the cold nip of the night air._

She remembered this- from their brief time in which she could get away to gaze at the night sky and have the least chance of being caught- the two of them alone. They would climb onto the roof of a temple or building if they couldn't get out of the village, and just watch the moon- a silent protector of the night.

_Sometimes watching over them as they loved one another._

_Sometimes watching over them as they were punished. _

_Gods she missed it. She wondered if the other woman ever missed times like this as well._

_She supposed not- the woman probably wanted her dead if anything._

The Solari always had to push things too far... always in _her_ name- Diana probably thought she had ordered her execution, that everything they had done and shared was merely a farce to turn her into a proper worshipper of the sun or garner information, and that when her plan had failed, she was to be slaughtered like livestock for heresy.

A sigh escaped her lips, but other than that, she went back to silence.

_Always silence..._

Thinking back on it like this though, she had always found it ironic that they had met on the day of a solar eclipse- if only for a brief meeting of eyes, before they were both ushered inside due to the "_bastard of the moon blocking their glorious sun"_.

_Always in orbit- never to come close to the other woman._

* * *

It had become a ritual, sitting curled on a roof, silently existing as she watched the stars and entertaining the thoughts that ran amok and plagued her aching mind.

After Diana had left her- wanting nothing more she assumed, than her head on a silver, moon decorated platter, all she could do was continue old practices alone and reminisce and long for what she'd never have again.

_It was lonely if anything._

_And that's why she sat alone on the roof, for who knows how many times this made, to sit and ponder over her should be enemy._

_But she couldn't find it in herself to hate the moon, or its champion, or the sun, or even her people- even if they all had wronged them both in so many ways. _

It wasn't like they listened to her anyway- not like they needed her.

_All she could do was stare at her as she passed the other woman in the halls- the closest she managed to get other than in battles when the woman would fall and her lunar energy would dissipate- clinging to the solar energy she harbored as if they were magnetically charged._

_She wished she could just end it and disappear, the Lunari warriors very essence stifling her ability to breathe._

But that was a horrible notion, it was wrong for her to take the prize of her head from Diana.

_It was her job to hunt down her opposite- to rid the sky of the sun and bring about an eternal night, even if the League prevented her from truly doing so._

She never understood why the sun and moon had to fight so unjustly as they did either- but again, she figured she had the Solari to blame for that mistake.

She shifted once, then sighed and fell into silence.

_Still just silence._

_Still just in an uncontrollable orbit._

* * *

As she recalled the battles she had fought in that day, she almost failed to notice something was different that night, an air of ozone rippling around her while she took her normal position on the Institutes roof, towering far above the buildings surrounding it.

It was so subtle that she hardly caught trace of it. So routine that a slight shift hadn't rooted itself into her mind immediately as it should have.

_That was until she noticed the lunar eclipse._

_Suddenly it made sense._

_Even though there was no sound- it wasn't silent. _

_She knew the smell all too familiarly. She had breathed in the scent far too many times to not recall- she had longed to have it near so frequently as of late- or for the very person to at least end her misery..._

_It was like an addiction, but maybe she was looking to overdose. _

_To feel the press of her body and the scent of her lingering in the clothes discarded on the floor- and the messy spread of her sheets after an eventful night. _

_She truly was hoping for too much._

She coughed, chewing on her lip before she spoke out into the air, knowing the younger woman would clearly hear her.

"If you've come for my head, it's yours. I don't want to continue this game fate has set out for us any longer, I'm sick of it."

_She truly was tired of all of this, and if the feud would end with her death, so be it._

_Death would hurt less than having that damned woman near her everyday but too far to hold. _

Leona didn't budge when near silent footsteps made their way behind her, just slightly to her left and out of her line of sight.

The Scorn of the Moon stood for a moment, eyeing the Radiant Dawn. At least she figured so- she could feel eyes attempting to bore into the back of her skull almost impatiently, like she could read the woman's thoughts through the back of her head.

A deep breath was taken, and a shift in weight brought the Moon's champion beside her, cross legged and hunched, but pressed into her side, possibly by accident, possibly by instinct- it was reminiscent of old times if anything but...

_Her previous comment seemed to have been brushed off. _

"I've seen you fight with the moon- that shield of yours." Diana opened her mouth to say more, closing it a moment after as she ran out of words. Her face was hard, but quickly softened seconds after. She seemed equally tired though, dark circles that nearly blended in with the black markings around her eyes betraying how exhausted she must have been- though mentally or physically was a better question that she couldn't guess from her current state.

_She just figured it was both._

Leona was silent as well, glancing from the sky to the goose bumps on her arms that had started to recede with the presence of the other woman.

"When I first saw it I-... It was unexpected. I had... assumed you as close minded as the other Solari. Brainwashed by them... I hadn't realized even you used the moon in your battles."

The Dawn snorted, resting her face in her arms. "The sun and moon are sisters. It would not be fair for me to despise one- when they are equally as close related and draw power from one-another, whether they like that fact or not."

"I apologize for judging you as the others... I believe with you, maybe there could be peace among the sisters again."

Leona broke the silence that had begun again.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you- they are... a bit too fanatical- imposing will upon others in the names of those who wish not for their will, let alone the strings they weave that drag those names into their kind. The Solari must find untarnished paths to walk before all will be well."

"It's alright."

_Too many mistakes had been made to truly forget the horrors of the past, but at least they could overlook them for now._

Silence reigned again, the platinum blonde shifting again until she was twisted almost uncomfortably, gently nudging the auburn haired woman beside her so she'd turn to look at her.

Diana opened her mouth to speak again, stuttering for a moment on a loss of words before she seemed to trash the idea altogether, and just gave the woman next to her an expectant look.

Leona knew the look though- still familiar to the old ways of the woman beside her.

_Her lover when they had been younger and free of the shackles that their respected deities had placed upon their ankles._

She uncurled herself, sliding to lay on her back on the flat part of the roof, gently tugging at her companion, so she'd lay against her- her head resting on the sun avatar's arm as the duo stared off into the night sky like old times.

_But these were new times- and maybe they could finally face the future again as equals- no Solari or other outside forces to get in their way, even if they did have to regain the trust of the other and start anew._

_That shouldn't have been too much of a problem anymore though. _

The auburn haired woman relaxed and softened, nuzzling her face close to the other woman's hair as she breathed in the aura of ozone and spent gunpowder.

_Maybe they had finally fallen out of orbit._


End file.
